


Fool in the rain

by Softbbbq



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softbbbq/pseuds/Softbbbq
Summary: Strip realizes that he's done enough messing around
Relationships: Chick Hicks/Strip "The King" Weathers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fool in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Oops my hand slipped if you've read this b4 or it sounds familiar its cause I wrote this back in like 2017 I think and I wanted to re write it cause why not :/

He'd told his wife he was going away on business, He looked into her soft caring eyes and lied to her face. 

Dark clouds hung heavy in the Morning sky, an older man shifted slightly in the cotton sheets he was laying in,The warmth of the bed was soothing, but what was even more soothing was the heat pooling off of the warm body that laid with his arm draped around older man's body, tangled in a mess of blankets and skin, the older man tried his best not to wake him but with one foot out of the bed and onto the cold floorboard, a sigh and the squeak of of the frame made him turn his head, his dark eyes focused on the young man, his shaggy jet black hair was unkempt, clumps of it stuck to his head, he rubbed at his eyes and with a slight toothy smile he spoke "G'mornin".  
the older man couldn't help but smile as he gave a little nod "Mornin' sugar"  
He said as he adjusted his way back into warm sheets  
"Where you think yer goin"? The younger man looked up at him with squinted eyes and a large smile. He knew he was just joking around but sometimes his joking made him nervous  
"I was jus'-" the old man was cut off by a kiss on the cheek, he immediately went red looking at him with his hand pressed against the spot  
"lighten up daddy rabbit" he was grinning ear to ear now  
"Chick c'mon" his voice grew softer, more deeper as Chick looked at him, he had that face, that face a child makes when he knows he's done something wrong but won't tell you what it is  
"what's wrong daddy-" his cutesy cockey voice was cut short as the loud ring of a telephone echoed through the room, the older man hushed chick harshly as he nearly jumped out of the bed to answer.  
"H-Hello" the look of confusion was soon faded as a wide smile stretched across his face, chick watched, he knew, he pretended like he didn't know but he always knew, his wife.  
"Tommrow" chicks thoughts were broke as reality came crashing down "Yeah baby, Tex- yeah, tommrow" chick watched as he chatted. "Tomorrow,Tomorrow,Tomorrow" he thought to himself  
"I love you too" once again he was brought back , he frowned as he looked at him, the older man placed his phone back on the stand. He turned and looked at him, he studied his face, laughter lines drew in deep, his hair had gotten grayer  
"Did you stop dying yer hair, huh old man"? Chick joked moving in closer, he knew his joke was harsh but it was almost like payback.  
Tommrow was right around the corner.

He was buttoning up his checkered shirt, counting the buttons on the shirt, he always had Lynda button his shirts up cause no matter how-  
"I've always loved that flannel" he slightly jumped "Ah sorry, didn't mean to-" he cleared his throat  
"Not your fault, you were just mumbling away to yourself" chick said eyebrows raised  
The man was almost embarrassed, his face was red as he fiddled with the buttons on his shirt  
"I-"  
Chick smiled as he tossed the blankets over  
"C'mere" he said smiling as he reached out to grab hold of his shirt "I'm not as good as your wife but I know how to button shirts" he said in an almost mocking tone  
The man made no comment  
"There" he sat back smiling "look at you" he said with a shine in his eye . he looked down and dropped his hands to his side "I... Heh best get goin' " this made chick frown "I mean... Do you really"? He asked eyebrows raised, that made the man laugh, it seemed harsher than it needed to be  
"You know I gotta"  
He turned and chick raised his voice  
"Am I gonna ever matter" The man stopped, puzzled  
"What"? He asked turning back around his brows knitted together  
Chick's voice rose  
"You heard me, am I going to matter in any way, shape, or form"  
The man shook his head raising his hand "Look Chick-"  
Chick shook his head "No, I've been giving you my heart and you, you keep pushing me away, for her" he screamed the last part and the man winced as he balled his fists up  
"She's my wife" he said through gritted teeth "She loves me" he said with a slight stomp of his foot  
Chicks face grew softer as he reached his hand out "I love you too, Strip" he said in an almost pout  
Strip looked at him, for a second he thought he loved him but once the hangover set in he knew he made another mistake. Before he could fix any of it, chick was already 6 feet deep in love  
He shook his head "No... Kid" he cringed at that word, that's what he was, right? "Kid" he tried again "I've been around for a long time you think I haven't done this before"? Worry pressed into his face as he tried to explain it as best as possible "When Lynda tells me she loves me i know she means it" he said  
"Get to your point" the young man stared hard at him "I think its best if we don't see each other" silence fell , strip starred at the ground  
"Fine" chicks voice cracked  
"Listen you-" he was cut off  
"Save it" he said in a harsh hiss.

He led him to the front door, He awkwardly made his way out , turning to face him, he looked worn out, his messy hair, his sunken eyes, he looked so much older as he frowned he stepped closer "C'mere" he said in an almost whisper as he leaned in pressing his lips against his, pulling him in closer to him as he opened his eyes the scene changed before him, he felt much colder as he starred down at chick, the were at the track. He smiled. Reality was busted open right over his head as the feeling of their lips parting brought him down , He looked sad, much sadder than he'd ever seen him "I'll... See you around" his voice cracked "Yeah... I'll see-" the slam of the door made him jump "later"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry strip seems like a awful person, I didn't mean to make him out that way but oh well :/


End file.
